disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-4887878-20120802043031/@comment-4915406-20120802202349
Jenny, don't be sad :( Because when my best friend's sad it makes me feel sad and I don't want to feel sad because when I'm sad it makes me cry because I don't like to cry and I'm really sensitive but I hate being sad because it reminds me of dark gloomy things and I DON'T LIKE TO BE SAD JENNY AND I'M CRYING BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN DEPRESSED LATELY AND JUST THINKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND BEING SAD MAKES ME CRY AND I'M CRYING AND I DON'T FEEL GOOD AT ALL AND I KNOW WHY YOU'RE SAD BUT I DON'T FEEL HAPPY ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN SAD JENNY AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SAD D': Meh. Don't worry Jenny we're always there for you, I PROMISE AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY PROMISES AND YOU KNOW I DON'T OKAY<3 Well back on topic.. you know I'm going through almost the same things right? It's crazy how similar our lives are :P But basically I put quotes from things I love on my binder. For example, I have Leo quotes, Olivia quotes, quotes from all the 1D songs on my binder, quotes from Taylor Swift songs on my binder, and just a bunch of random quotes I see places :] A few Leo quotes would be like, "Follow your dreams, you never know where they'll take you." :) Olivia quotes would be like, "Always give 110%." :D And fro Taylor Swift, because I'm sure you wouldn't want 1D on your binder :P, I really like A Place in this World, Ours, Mean, Long Live, etc. :) Okay, so I have a bunch of long quotes, but I really like a good few.. such as.. I am still determined to be cheerful and happy, in whatever situation I may be, for I have also learned from experience that the great part of our happiness or misery depends upon our dispositions, and not upon our circumstances. No matter how frightened and discouraged I may become about the future, I look forward to it. In spite of everything I see all around me every day, I have a shaky assurance that everything will turn out fine; and I don’t think I’m the only one. Why else would the phrase “Everything is alright” ease a troubled place in so many of us? We just don’t know, we never know, yet we have so much faith. We hold our hands over our hurts and lean forward. It is how we keep on, this kind of hope. i think we spend too much time wondering why we’re not good enough. we waste too much time putting ourselves down that we don’t ever stop to see that we are good enough. we spend too much time with our heads down and hearts closed and never get a chance to look up from the ground and see that the sun is shining and tomorrow is another day. Never let go of hope. Someday you will see that it all has finally come together. What you have always wished for has finally come to be. You will look back and laugh at what has passed and you will ask yourself… How did I get through all of that? Hopefully, those helped you a lot :) They helped me so much! And remember Jenny, we're always there for you.. I'M always there for you ♥ ~ Eventually all the '''pieces fall into place. Until then, laugh at the confusion, live for the moment, and know that everything happens for a reason. ~